Pilot
Pilot is the 1st episode of Bunheads Season 1. It originally first aired on June 11, 2012. Synopsis Michelle Simms is shown performing one night in Las Vegas for her usual job as a Las Vegas showgirl. When her one friend asks if she would want to go out drinking one night, Michelle declines, saying that she has an important audition in the morning as a dancer in Chicago. However, her plans of going home to rest are shattered when Hubbell Flowers shows up, as he does every month, to take Michelle out to dinner. Michelle ignores him, and recruits her friends to go out with Hubbell. Everything goes smoothly as Hubbell accepts her excuse. In the morning at Michelle's audition, she is rejected by the director before even auditoning. That night, after performing once again as a Las Vegas showgirl, Hubbell shows up again, and this time, Michelle reluctingly agrees to go out to dinner with him, where he proposes to her. She accepts and moves with him to his home of Paradise, California. She meets his mother, Fanny, whom he lives with. Michelle meets Sasha, Ginny, Melanie, and Boo in the studio when Fanny arrives and tells Michelle of her plans to hold a party for them because she could not be at the wedding. Michelle is sent to Sparkles where she meets Truly Stone and Sam. She also learns of Truly's love for Hubbell and is given a dress for her party. Michelle arrives at the party and is greeted with silence and then small wispers. Fanny and Hubbell get into a small argument and Michelle quickly leaves, meeting the girls in the studio. She shows them what an audition process is like, with Fanny secretly observing from the door. Fanny takes Michelle to a local bar where they share stories of thier dance carrers and even share a dance when Truly comes in and alerts them Hubbell was involved in a car accident. Main Cast *Sutton Foster as Michelle Simms *Kaitlyn Jenkins as Betina "Boo" Jordan *Julia Goldani Telles as Sasha Torres *Kelly Bishop as Fanny Flowers *Bailey Buntain as Ginny Thompson *Emma Dumont as Melanie Segal *Alan Ruck as Hubbel Flowers *Stacey Oristano as Truly Stone *Rose Abdoo as Sam *Angelina McCoy as Talia *Ayesha Orange as Mara *Wendy Douglas as Lucy *Beth Curry as Hillary *Brad Ellis as Piano Player *Christian Barillas as Jimmy Hewson *Gary Janetti as Gary Janetti *Allison Bills as Sissy *Stefan Raulston as Male Dancer #1 *Scott Fowler as Male Dancer #2 Trivia *This is the debut of Bunheads. *All the major characters are introduced. *This is the most watched episode of Bunheads with'' For Fanny''. Errors *Michelle asks the girls about a movie theater in town and they say that it closed down, but in the next episode they went to a movie. So far it's unkown if any of them drive or own a car. *When Fanny is dismissing the advanced class she mentions that the Joffery auditions are only a week away, but later in episode 4, Michelle tells the men at Paradise Hardware that she has been living in the town for about a month. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes